1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photovoltaic power generation system capable of synchronously obtaining output curve characteristics of a photovoltaic array (a PV array) and power generating conditions using, e.g., a supervisory remote control apparatus in a state that a large-scale photovoltaic power generation system or a clustered grid-connected photovoltaic power generation system is installed on the spot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Literature 1 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-201827) discloses a configuration in which a power conditioner has a built-in curve tracer to judge output abnormality of a photovoltaic power generation system in a state that the photovoltaic power generation system is installed in the field.
This curve tracer measures a direct current (I) associated with a direct-current voltage (V) of a photovoltaic cell, traces a direct current (I)-direct-current voltage (V) curve from the measurement values, and displays this trace result in a display unit, whereby visually confirming this display unit enables judging whether the photovoltaic power generation system is normal or abnormal.
In the invention disclosed in Patent Literature 1, solar radiation intensity or an air temperature as power generating conditions for evaluating an output from the photovoltaic power generation system is not traced, and evaluation based on comparison with characteristic estimated value from reference conditions (1 KW/m2, 25° C.) of the photovoltaic cell is difficult.
Further, in a large-scale system including photovoltaic power generation systems, since each power conditioner has the built-in curve tracer, many curve tracers cannot be managed and controlled in synchronization with each other, and evaluation based on comparison with outputs from the photovoltaic power generation systems under the same power generating conditions is difficult.